Noise detection may be very important when relating to dire situations. A large problem in the United States concerns mass shootings inside of public places. This situation calls for a quick response time and detailed feedback of the situation in order to keep people out of harm's way. Quick confirmation of a situation and the acoustic mapping of an indoor and outdoor area may aid in the process of timely responding to a situation such as the above situation. This same technology is valuable for any situation where an acoustic anomaly or noise warns of danger or failure of a component or machine. While timely gunshot detection may save lives, the timely notification of an explosion, the failure in a machine, or a leak in a pipe might save both lives and the environment. This system, and methodology, may be used to monitor the conditions and events in any confined space, inside machinery; underwater; pipelines; industrial buildings; and locations with limited or difficult access such as rooftops, or equipment rooms. The same techniques and system can be configured to detect various noises at various thresholds over time in given environmental settings. Systems can be placed in various locations to detect varying noise levels in comparison to surroundings and the system can learn surrounding environmental cues which are placed in device storage for comparison against a given noise or acoustic anomaly. Need exists for improved systems and methods for noise detection.